Change
by KamichamaRose19
Summary: Life goes on. But some things do change. The story of the Power Puff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys, their parents, their abnormal lives, and how Townsville is fairing with it all. Rated M just in case something ends up developing that I can't control.


Conformity

Townsville has never been a quiet city, but even as the years pass by somethings never change. Children still get up early to go to school. Villains still rampage every once and a while. Life goes on. But somethings do change.

"Sometimes I wonder why so many monsters are always attacking Townsville. Hey Blossom has it always been like this?" Sometimes this thought comes to many citizens but for once, in the silent the Utonium household, it is voiced.

After some short contemplation "As far as I can remember, yes. Eventually something always attacks this city."

"It has always been like that girls, even before you where born." The professor chimes in from behind his newspaper.

"I don't see why we should complain. There's really nothing better for us to use our powers for. I personally love beating the snot out of something every day." Buttercup almost punched her chocolate cake.

"Well I can see what you mean Buttercup since monsters and villains did, in a way, allow us to be accepted and loved by the city, and as such hold a deep importance in our existence. But still..."

"It can't be our only purpose in life." Bubble finishes and takes another bite of vanilla cake. A deafening silence overcomes the room.

"It is not and it should not be." The professor brings down his paper in a slight fury.

"But it's what we do professor." Bubbles smiled slightly. "Remember last time you tried to protect us?" Buttercup reminded. "It is our duty, that is all. We can still live normal lives. Right professor?" But he didn't answer already stepping into his lab. "No you girls shouldn't conform to this" he whispered.

They heard him. And he saw the emptiness in them.

What can one man do? Well apparently a lot. And a parent? Some times more than God. No one really knows how, but he did it. He created a semblance of peace. Though gradual it was there. Less monsters started coming around. Rumor has it he helped a few of his old lab friends start a security and defense company. Some say he worked with his old lab partner and the devil himself. But none the less there was peace. The girls still had to eliminate monsters, counteract some villains, and of course crime still existed, because not even the largest force in the universe can create a utopia, but there where no high mortality rates. And more importantly it allowed the girls to live whatever life they wanted.

So while Blossom spent her free time absorbing knowledge, Bubbles explored the natural world, and Buttercup fought in many new ways. They where undoubtably gifted in whatever they wanted to do. And yet they still fought monsters together, went to schools, made friends, and where in a way normal.

They changed. By the time they where 12 they where more than anyone could have imagined. Blossom could pass any college entrance exam with a 90% or higher having and outstanding memory and excelling in mathematics and literature. Bubbles knew 10 human languages, about 21 animal ones, and the fine pitch of every note on the piano (undoubtably having the keenest ear). Buttercup, having the best reflexes and muscle memory ever recorded, could flawlessly play any sport.

These changes started to show themselves in the battles they still engaged in. Blossom became more witty and strategic; a wonderful leader that used her sister's strengths to their full advantage. Buttercup became stronger, faster, a hell of a lot harder to hit too. It took 3 monsters attacking at once to even make her flinch. Meanwhile many thought Bubbles stayed the same but they obviously did not see her diplomatic side. She was always the peace maker in the group and in this case she was like the judicial system of the team making sure everything stayed in order. Considering there where never any visible fights between Blossom and Buttercup she was doing a pretty good job.

So it was of no surprise to anyone, but the Rowdy Ruff Boys themselves, that they lost within 5 minutes of their fights. After their 53th defeat in a row Brick finally suggested they find out the cause of it.

"Ooohh boys your back! What brings you to me?" Cooed a happy grinning Him.

"How come we keep losing to those stupid powder puffs?" Asked Butch immediately. "Yeah like how come they keep beating us?" Continued a confused Boomer.

"Well that's simple. You see while you boys have been off causing mischief the girls have been growing. Becoming greater than they already are." Him showed them visions of the three through his clouds.

"So how do we get better?" Asked Brick hands crossed and face tight. And Him smiled evilly.

"I thought the day would never come when you INSOLENT- I mean precious boys would actually start to try. Now you Brick need to become a better leader, and you and your brothers need to get STRONGER better than you could ever be as stupid little boys." And with that Him pulled out a cellphone and called Mojo Jojo.

"Now you see this is a very delicate machine, so delicate that even the most delicate of delicate things is not as delicate as-"

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BABOON"

"I will have you know that I AM NOT A BABOON AND IS AS SUCH A GREAT INSULT TO MY-"

"SHUT UP! Just tell us what the hell this damn machine is and let's get on with it!" Brick gets tried of their crap sometimes and when he does he just can't help but to be the demanding leader he is.

"Why you little piece of-" both Him and Mojo started at each others throat and Brick starts to glared at them hating to be ignored. Butch just twitching to attack something, even if their own caretakers, like a wild animal. "Don't matter do it bro? Just make us stronger right?" Boomer asked only to be slapped by Brick. "You know what it don't matter what this piece of shit is. Let's go boys." And just like that they each step into an individual chamber and they close behind them.

the two caretakers just stare as they realized the boys went into the chambers."Well what are you staring at you stupid monkey! Get to work!" "Do not even dare to order me you flamboyant sexless numbskull!" It's a good thing the technology had an automatic mode.


End file.
